


A Brave Heart and a Courageous Tongue

by in_motu_proprio



Series: Her Loss [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brain Injury, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, TBI, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of the Mack/Fitz relationship after The Missing Drop.</p><p>The title is from a line in The Jungle Book by Kipling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brave Heart and a Courageous Tongue

It had only taken him half an hour to get the projector set up because it was a dinosaur and he had spliced half a dozen cords to make it interface with his computer correctly, but he was still glad to have found it. Dinner was the harder thing to track down. Mack didn’t want to feed Fitz cafeteria food, so he’d bribed a couple of agents who went in and out by fixing their odds and ends. It got him the ingredients and supplies he needed and the time in the cafeteria kitchen to cook. A note was sent to Fitz that morning, and it was all Mack could do not to spin out from excitement. Before it might have been about Simmons, but right now, tonight, it was going to be about him and Fitz. They were going to start something tonight and Mack was dying for time to go faster so they could be together. He was looking forward to spending time with Turbo. 

It felt like it took forever, but right on time there was a knock on the door of an empty room in an all but abandoned section of the Playground. Mack came to the door, pulling it open with a smile. “Hey. Oh, good.” In the note, he’d asked Fitz to bring beer and he was standing there with a nice pack of Fosters. “Come on in.” Mack grinned as he noticed that Fitz had dressed up. They both had, actually. And Mack smelled cologne. This really was a date. 

Fitz got through the door and paused, looking around in shock. “Mack…” 

Mack had decorated the room, putting up as many nature paintings as he could get ahold of, not to mention some nature sounds going in the background. “We’re going to have a picnic.” Mack nodded to the big blanket in the middle of the floor with their dinner set out on it. It was surrounded with every potted plant he could scrounge around the place, and one he’d bought just for Fitz to have. “Since we can’t really go out and have one, I thought I’d bring one to you.” Fitz stood there, frozen, staring around in shock at what he saw. 

The younger man ambled around the room, looking at the mismatched art and at the one blank wall. “What’s this for?” Mack hurried to the back of the room with a grin. 

“That is for this.” He pressed a button and a projector started showing The Jungle Book’s intro, the DVD pumping The Bare Necessities over images from the movie. It added something and Mack felt his heart speed at Fitz’s face. Just that second of Fitz’s initial reaction was enough to make all of the time and effort worth it. Fitz’s face lit up and he got this wide smile that Mack wanted to be responsible for way more often. Seeing Fitz happy made Mack’s heart race and his hands itch to feel that cardigan under his fingertips.

“Th… this is f… for me?” Fitz’s hands lingered around his waist, squeezing his hips and rocking up and down on the balls of his feet. “You did this… for me?” His hands moved in that crazy, jerky way Fitz’s sometimes did, expressing all the shock he was feeling. 

“Yeah. I told you I wanted to take you to dinner.” Mack came closer and held his hand out to Fitz. The younger man’s small hand lay in Mack’s bigger one, turning so they pressed their palms together. “Let me take you to your table, sir.” Fitz was blushing furiously and looked almost scared. Still, he steeled all his bravery and walked with Mack to the blanket. 

“Fried chicken,” Fitz exclaimed before he sat right down, forgetting those nerves in favor of comfort food. 

“… and mashed potatoes, greens, mac and cheese with bacon, and brownies for dessert.” Mack was damn proud of himself and hoped Fitz liked the choices. The young man just stood there with his hands on his hips, rocking a little and mumbling to himself. “Huh?”

“The Jungle Book… how did you know about The Jungle Book?” Fitz turned his head quick, not accusing, just a little misty eyed.

“Sometimes you whistle The Bare Necesseties when you’re in the groove, all focused on whatever you’re doing.” Mack hoped it was ok that he’d guessed. Fitz was making him feel a little bad about it when Mack had thought it was a great idea. He hoped he hadn’t overstepped somehow. Was this all too much for Fitz? 

“You noticed that?” Fitz was looking down at his shoes, but let his eyes come up, squinting a little. “And… It’s one of my favorite movies,” Fitz told Mack honestly, moving a little closer. “Used to watch it with my mum. She read me Kipling all the time.” Fitz reached out, pausing halfway through before continuing until his hand was on Mack’s. Fitz would never understand how hard it was for Mack to let Fitz be the first one to touch. He had to know that this fragile, brilliant man was 100% on board with whatever they did, so Mack was letting him lead. It might have been the hardest thing he’d ever done in his life. “Thank you.” Fitz leaned in and pecked Mack on the cheek quick, pulling back and going to sit on the blanket. “When’s showtime?”

Mack pressed his fingertips to the kiss, a little smile on his face as he followed Fitz and sat down next to him. “Whenever you want.” Mack handed off the controller that worked the computer to Fitz and started to lay out plates for them both. “What do you want?” Mack pointed around to the foods with a serving spoon. 

“All of it. I want to try all of it.” Fitz blushed and looked up at the credits. Mack did notice, though, that his eyes kept darting over to check out what Mack was doing before going back to the movie. Fitz was painfully nervous and Mack thought it was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Like I said before… you can have whatever you want, Fitz.” Mack made up a plate for each of them and he let Fitz think. The guy sometimes just needed quiet. Right now that quiet was coming in the form of a well-loved film. Eventually Fitz started talking about how he and his mother would watch this movie whenever he was sick or being bullied. Near the end, as they ate their brownies, Fitz reached over and took Mack’s hand. His heart pounded hard as the smaller fingers twined in his. This guy had Mack wrapped around his little finger and damn it was good. Mack hadn’t been this into a guy for a long time. 

Fitz turned to him as the credits started, stroking his fingers along Mack’s palm as he withdrew his hand. Fitz took a deep breath before he spoke, the look of deep concentration making it clear that he needed to make sure Mack understood something very important. “I want all of it… that’s to say eventually I want all of it. U… u.. unless there are parts I don’t know… a… about.” Mack didn’t understand what the hell Fitz was talking about, but it didn’t matter. It was all going to be at Fitz’s pace regardless. “Can I kiss you?” Mack nodded and Fitz came closer, swallowing hard. Mack watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down. “No one’s ever… nothing like this. It’s…” Fitz leaned in and brushed his lips over Mack’s. Mack stayed as still as he could, letting Fitz lead. Damn but that was hard. 

“You deserve things like this,” Mack told Fitz softly. The young man’s eyes welled up and he leaned forward until his forehead was pressed to Mack’s shoulder. He cried easily now. All those emotions were right on the surface for Fitz, almost impossible to control. Mack wrapped his arms around Fitz and pulled him close. It was to comfort, not to arouse, and he held onto the young engineer until he stopped shaking. “Ok?” Fitz nodded, pulling back and running the back of his hand over his eyes. “I’ve got a few other movies. I thought you might want to….” 

That was all Mack got out before Fitz was launching himself at Mack, jumping into his lap and knocking over the empty potato container. Mack was surprised but didn’t pull back as Fitz pushed his mouth flat against Mack’s. The kid got all over excited and went a little crazy, grabbing at Mack’s clothes until he could get a hand underneath and against Mack’s skin. Fitz was champagne that had been shaken, and Mack needed to help him become a nice lager. Slow fizz, not instant explosion. “Hey…” Mack cupped Fitz’s cheek in his palm, smiling. “We’ve got time, ok. Go slow.” Mack cupped Fitz’s lower back, pulling him in closer. “We’ve got all night, ok?” 

Fitz nodded, moving a little closer so they could press their chests together. Fitz sort of shuddered and Mack gave up, pulling the guy farther into his lap until they could rub against each other through their pants. Fitz wasn’t tiny, but Mack was bigger and stronger, so moving Fitz wasn’t too hard. He got a sort of eep noise out of Fitz, but the guy settled in his lap without any attempts to move away. In fact, from this angle, Fitz got a lot better at kissing. He slowed down and pressed himself close. Mack let Fitz lead again, trusting that it was all about reigning him in instead of leading him. Mack could feel Fitz’s heart pounding and ran his hand down Fitz’s neck so he could feel it pound harder. “Can I take off my sweater?” Mack was delighted by the dark, gravely way Fitz’s voice wrapped around the question. 

“You hot?” Mack’s hands came up to the buttons on Fitz’s grandpa sweater, popping them slowly. Fitz watched, swallowing thickly several times. 

“No one’s ever undressed me.” Fitz’s voice had that delicate quality again, and Mack found himself getting really pissed that no one had seen how awesome Fitz was before this. He was also kind of happy because it meant all these firsts were for him. “I’m sorry… if I’m no good. I… I….I learn fast.” Fitz sat back on Mack’s thighs, looking like he was begging just for a chance to be touched. 

Mack leaned in and kissed the young man’s chin, then moved up his jaw as he stripped Fitz’s cardigan off. He still had a shirt on, and likely an undershirt too, but you would have thought he was totally nude from the way he was breathing. “No pressure, Fitz. We do what feels good. If all you want to do is kiss…”

“I want to do more than kiss.” Fitz’s voice was forceful and a little too loud. It was also one of the first times Mack had heard Fitz complete a sentence without stammering or waving his arms. 

“Ok then.” Mack grinned at him and reached over to stroke his hand over Fitz’s shirt. “Too many buttons,” he told the younger man with a shake of his head. “It’s a lot of work to get to you,” Mack points out as he quickly opened up Fitz’s shirt. “It’s ok, though.” He leaned in to kiss Fitz again, resting his hand over the man’s heart, half over his undershirt, half touching bare skin. “You’re worth the effort. You know that, right?” Mack’s fingers travel up to Fitz’s neck, stroking over those long, strong tendons that ran up into the back of his skull. 

Fitz just looked away, but Mack wasn’t about to let him get out of this one. “You are.” Mack’s fingers moved to the cuffs of Fitz’s shirt, undoing them and touching those delicate wrists. Mack knew Fitz thought he was broken, but Mack thought Fitz was beautiful. Mack’s hand moved up under Fitz’s shirt, sliding it down over his bare arms and off onto the floor. More bare, pale skin was exposed and Fitz shivered and crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey… “ Mack leaned in to kiss his shoulder. “Ok?” 

“Why do you … st… still have your shirt on?” Fitz’s arms uncrossed, clearly having just felt insecure in the moment, and went to the hem of Mack’s shirt. “You smell good.” Fitz yanked off Mack’s shirt, getting it stuck on the back of his head for a minute before he let it drop, staring at Mack’s chest. His hand reached out to touch but pulled back, blinking and breathing hard. “Wow.” 

Mack smiled and reached to take Fitz’s hand and bring it to his chest. “You can touch me all you want.” Fitz’s natural curiosity took over after that. Hands touched every bit of his chest and arms, outlining muscles as he occasionally remembered to lean in and kiss Mack. Mack was ok with the way Fitz was touching him because he looked so beautiful doing it. He looked at Mack with awe in his eyes and Mack wasn’t about to put a stop to that. Fitz’s mouth was added to his hands, and Mack let the young engineer know just how much he liked having his nipples played with with a deep moan and a roll of his hips that left Fitz gasping. 

Fitz seemed to feel more confident if Mack made noise, so he started to talk to Fitz, telling him how good it felt to finally have Fitz’s strong, fine hands on him. “Is this ok,” Fitz asked before laying his hand low on Mack’s belly. Mack nodded and Fitz rubbed, getting Mack’s engine going big time with surprisingly strong fingers. Damn this kid was pushing his buttons. “I… I… ah… that is… your pants?” 

Mack cupped the small of Fitz’s back and leaned forward to grab a quick kiss. “Baby you’re going to need to get up if I’m going to get my pants off.” Fitz got a little teary at the term of endearment and Mack kissed him again. “You’re sweet like sugar, Fitz. I could devour you.” He whispered it in Fitz’s ear before sliding the guy off his lap and getting up. Mack was sporting an impressive hard on, the front of his slacks straining already. “Now look at what you did.” 

Fitz laughed and Mack was glad. He got what he was looking for. The laugh calmed Fitz down a little and got him to stand up. That was what Mack was hoping for. “I’d like to…” Fitz’s hands landed on his belt and Mack nodded. Fitz was slow as he pulled the tail of the belt through the buckle and pulled it apart. Fitz’s hands were a touch cold against Mack’s hot skin when they’d graze it, but it was nice. Fitz’s skin tone against his was also really nice. Fitz fumbled once before he got Mack’s pants unbuttoned. The zipper seemed to intimidate him, though. Fitz conquered it with a look of concentration. Fitz steeled himself and reached out, brushing against Mack’s cock through his pants. Fitz’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t step back. If anything, it just seemed to propel him. “It’s big.” Fitz’s eyes darted up then back down. “It’s… you’re… I mean…” Mack pulled him close and kissed Fitz deep. The younger man flattened out against Mack, pressed in tight against him, getting a shudder out of them both. “What do you like,” Fitz asked shyly, not quite able to make eye contact. 

Mack had tried to ignore the comments about his cock, but they really did sink in and fizzle under his skin. Fitz liked his cock. No matter who you were, that always felt good. A lover being impressed or interested in your body always felt pretty damn great. “Let’s lay down,” Mack coaxed, reaching down to undo Fitz’s pants. “I want to get you pantless and then pull you on top of me. That’s what I’d like” Fitz’s lips curled up into a shy smile, eyes finally coming up enough to meet Mack’s. “That ok, Fitz? You want that too?” Mack was answered with a hand sliding down the front of his boxers to wrap around his dick. It was firm this time, more confident. Fitz had a cock, he knew how to touch one. It had just been a surprise to him before. 

“Ya… yah,” Fitz’s fingers tightened as Mack stripped the kid. It was sweet that he still wore white cotton y-fronts. It was fitting for Fitz, something that made total sense in Mack’s mind. Mack couldn’t resist, his hand came out and he stroked high on Fitz’s thigh. The Scot let out a deep groan, those pink lips parted in an ‘o’ that was driving Mack nuts. He kissed Fitz and moved his hand up until it was cupping Fitz’s cock through the thin cotton. He was hard as hell and fidgeting against Mack like he was beyond desperate. “Big hands, too.” Fitz’s eyes were clouded over and stormy, full of electricity just waiting to be unleashed. 

“Come sit in my lap again, Fitz.” Mack moved to sit, pulling Fitz down to straddle his legs, facing him. They were both still in their underpants, and Fitz still had his undershirt on, but it was sexy as hell to Mack. His fingers traced up over Fitz’s shoulder and then up into his curls. “I’ve wanted to touch your hair since the first time I saw you.” He stroked, pulling a curl out and letting it snap back. Fitz’s hips moved against Mack, rocking as he played with Fitz’s hair. Mack drug his fingers down Fitz’s neck and then over one shoulder, loving the way Fitz rolled to every touch. Mack thought of one of those magnet shaving men you found in the grocery store. Mack felt like he had a magnetic hand pulling Fitz all over with his touches. Responsive wasn’t even close to the right word for Fitz’s movements.

Mack was surprised at the smaller man’s boldness when Fitz’s hand took his and brought it to the front of his underwear. “Please.” Fitz’s eyes were desperate. “Won’t take much,” he promised. It was clear that Fitz was right there, that he was teetering and Mack wasn’t going to deny the kid anything. He wrapped his fingers around Fitz’s cock through the cotton and started to firmly tug up. Base to head, he did this, pulling the most tormented but aroused sounds out of Fitz each time he started over. Mack let Fitz push down the waistband and move his hand inside. Mack just let Fitz lead it all, secretly delighting in how desperate Fitz was. The man clearly knew what he wanted, or at least maybe he was finally just listening to what his body wanted. “Mack,” Fitz groaned, hips shuddering as Mack’s thumb pushed and pulled at Fitz’s foreskin. 

Seconds later, Mack was treated to the sight of Leo Fitz cumming. Fitz went peaceful, head falling back, back falling into a gentle curve. Mack watched his curls dangle upside down as his cock started to jump. He was a mover when he came and Mack’s other hand had to go to his hip to keep Fitz on his lap. Fitz hung on at Mack’s shoulder and hip, nails digging in hard as he spilled between them. He panted harder and harder, eventually coming to rest his forehead on Mack’s shoulder, shivering and jerking now and again when Mack stroked him. 

Fitz was sweet in Mack’s arms, holding onto him with spaghetti arms and trying to muster strength enough to form a sentence. Mack shhhed him a little as he lay there, assuring Fitz that they were just fine like this. Fitz relaxed into Mack and touched him lazily through the front of his boxers. “You looked so sweet when you came, Fitz.” Mack whispered it in Fitz’s ear, his hand splaying at the small of the young rman’s back. “You just let yourself fall over. It was beautiful.” Mack kissed Fitz’s cheek as the man raised his head, smiling a little. 

“Thank you.” Fitz pinked up to the tips of his ears as he slowly got his wits about him. 

“You don’t have to thank me, but a hand would be appreciated.” Mack gave him a grin, and Fitz fumbled over a few words as he moved back, hands dabbing at his own mess. And wasn’t that hot? Mack watched Fitz marvel at the fact that he’d cum with another man, or that he’d cum with Mack, something about the moment laid a look of wonder on Fitz’s face that made Mack’s heart clench. 

“Sorry, sorry. I… it’s been awhile since I… you know… and… and… rem….” Fitz made an annoyed Scottish noise in the back of his throat and kissed Mack again, clearly not wanting to talk. When he gathered his wits, he pulled back and cleared his throat. “Better,” he said softly, pressing his forehead to Mack’s. Fitz’s heartbeat pounded against Mack’s fingertips and he tried to calm the guy down a little with a gentle rub between his shoulders. “I want to suck you.” Fitz’s pounding heartbeat turned into Mack’s and Fitz repeated himself. “Haven’t… you know… not ever, but…” Fitz smiled shyly, “I’ve watched a video.” 

Mack kissed Fitz again. He’d watched a video. How damn cute could this little bastard get? “Turbo, you’re killing me, man.” Mack cupped Fitz’s face and nodded. “If you want that, I want it too.” Mack’s thumb brushed over Fitz’s full bottom lip. “You have such a great mouth. I can’t say it’s the first time I’ve thought about it.” Fitz blushed again and Mack caught his mouth in a slow, tender kiss. “Just watch the teeth,” he joked. Well, kind of joked. Fitz’s mouth was sexy as hell, but Mack was blessed. They were both going to have to be careful. 

Fitz looked nervous but determined and leaned forward to strip Mack the rest of the way. “W… wow.” Fitz’s eyes were glued to Mack’s cock, following the slow movement of his hand as he stroked it a few times. Mack watched Fitz’s fingers tighten in his palms and his eyes light up with the challenge. That felt damn good. You know what else felt damn good? Fitz’s breath on his thigh. The young man was leaning over, trying to size up the playing field. It was cute the way he turned his head back and forth as though he was trying to figure out the best way to approach Mack. 

“You don’t have to. I’m perfectly happy with your hands.” 

“No, I want to,” Ftiz told Mack sincerely. “Maybe if you … tell.. tell.. tell me how to. I mean I know the… logistics, but…” Mack cut him off with a kiss and then brought Fitz’s hand to his bare cock. “Oh…” Fitz gripped Mack a little too hard, but it was ok because it was Fitz’s hand. He’d mellow as he got more confident, Mack was pretty sure of that. 

“Stroke a few times. I like it by the head.” Fitz learned quick and followed Mack’s suggestions easily. “That’s it. Now lean down, baby.” Mack’s fingers combed through Fitz’s curls. “You don’t have to take it all in. Go to where you’re comfortable and use your hands on the rest.” Fitz nodded and leaned forward to press his lips to the head of Mack’s cock. “That’s good,” Mack hissed. Fitz let out a little groan and his tongue darted to to stroke across the head of Mack’s cock. It was slow going, and Mack was dying to just stroke off, but Fitz was exploring, starting to understand what to do. Mack could suck it up and let him have a little time. 

“That’s awesome. Love your mouth,” Mack complimented as Fitz went down lower. Fitz’s hands explored, stroking the insides of Mack’s thighs and down low to his balls. For a moment, Fitz was distracted by them and went still with his pretty pink mouth stretched around the head of Mack’s cock. His tongue moved every now and then, but mostly it was his hands trying to figure out what was good for Mack from this angle. “That’s it, baby.” Mack figured he needed a little encouragement. Fitz looked up again, blinking and realizing he wasn’t moving. He snorted and pulled back a little, leaving the damp head of Mack’s cock to the chill of the room. 

Fitz’s fingers squeezed around Mack’s shaft as he pushed his mouth down, seeing how much he could handle in slow, deep bobs of his mouth. Fitz’s cheeks were hollowed out, and as his face turned red Mack started to struggle. Mack stayed very still, fighting every urge to thrust. God damn it was hard, though. Mack’s fingers bit into the blanket underneath them, twisting the fabric up as Fitz pushed himself about halfway down before pulling back. “Shit, baby.” Mack ran his fingers through Fitz’s curls before pulling him up for a kiss. “Can’t even tell you how good you look like that.” Mack’s fingers ran down the back of Fitz’s neck. He was blushing furiously and biting his bottom lip. “I’m getting close.” He brought his hand down to cover Fitz’s on his cock. “See what you do to me?” Mack pushed his hips up against Fitz’s hand, rocking back and forth as he kissed the young man. 

“I..i…it’s ok that I can’t…” He gestured to Mack’s cock, giving it a stroke all the way to the bottom. “You know, take y...you… all the way?” Mack nodded, his fingers carding through Fitz’s curls. “I… uh… it’s never… one girl’s hand once in college, but I was too young and….” 

Mack took Fitz’s hands to get his attention, making the Scot pause. “It is a fucking crime that no one’s ever sucked your cock, Fitz. As soon as you can get going again, I am going to suck you until you pop right in my mouth.” He leaned in and sealed the promise with a kiss that left Fitz’s hand gripping way too hard on Mack’s dick. “Ease up a little, baby.” Fitz pulled back entirely, flushed at his mistake. “I didn’t say stop,” Mack teased, catching Fitz’s bottom lip between his teeth to tease with small nips. “Mouth or hand, whatever you want, but soon ok? You’re killing me here, Turbo.” Like the little angel he looked like, Fitz dropped down to wrap his mouth around Mack again. 

It really didn’t take long after that. Fitz did this thing with his tongue, running it between the head and foreskin, that drove Mack bonkers. He came suddenly, barely warning Fitz with a deep grunt and a little push away. He did grumble: ‘gunna cum’, but it may or may not have been intelligible. Fitz, to his credit, didn’t stop moving until Mack was done, until he was really done. Fitz kept pushing Mack, squeezing every drop from him. Mack honestly thought he might die when Fitz’s fingers touched the pool of cum on his belly. The sharp contrast between it and his skin seemed to fascinate Fitz. The guy had a sweet, searching look on his face, but he also had a little cum in the corner of his mouth. “C’mere.” Mack pulled on Fitz until he was level to kiss the dob of seed from his lips. Then he used a napkin to clean them up a little. Mack yanked on a rolled up blanket they’d been using to rest on during the movie and laid it over them with a flourish. 

“Mack,” Fitz’s voice was soft and unsure. It drew Mack’s gaze. His face reflected his voice, Fitz’s bottom lip caught between his teeth now.

“Huh?” Mack’s fingers stroked through Fitz’s hair. 

“You’re real, right?” The way Fitz turned into his hand, pressing his lips to the rise of Mack’s thumb made the bigger man shudder. 

Fitz’s words were confusing and a little sad, but Mack just nodded. “Yeah, Turbo. I’m 100% real.” Mack had to remind Fitz of that twice more before the little guy finally drifted off in Mack’s arms for the night. Mack watched over Fitz for a long while, stroking his sweet face and over the hair that rested between his pecs. The things this man had missed made Mack ache for Fitz. Before he drifted off, Mack decided that he was going to make sure that, if it was in his power to give, that Fitz got everything he wanted. He deserved at least that much.


End file.
